Cogsworth
Cogsworth is one of the supporting characters from Beauty and the Beast and its midquels. He is the Beast's majordomo, voiced by David Ogden Stiers, and also the best friend of Lumiere. Personality Cogsworth naturally has a serious demeanor which is evident in his strict attitude in serving the Beast and ordering the other servants around constantly. However, Cogsworth does mean well and is as good-natured as Lumiere is. He is Lumiere's best friend and also a rival of sorts. Cogsworth's preference to abide by the Beast's rules often puts a severe strain on his friendship with Lumiere, who opts for a more rebellious and care-free personality, but overall, he values his friendship with Lumiere and sees him as a brother, demonstrated in the original film (when he saves Lumiere from being melted by LeFou, Gaston's henchman) and the midquels. Appearances Beauty and the Beast The castle majordomo, transformed into a clock. While he is as good-natured as Lumiere, he is extremely loyal to the Beast so as to save himself and anyone else any trouble, often leading to friction between himself and Lumiere. Cogsworth assists the other castle servents in helping Beast and Belle learn they just might be meant for each other. When the castle is attacked by Gaston and his village friends, Cogsworth joins the battle to save Beast. In the end when Belle confesses her love for Beast, Cogsworth and the other servants are restored to their human forms at last. Beauty and the Beast (musical) Though following the same general story as the film, one of the additions made to the musical would be a more elaborately detailed version of the spell with the object transformation being mostly gradual, as to make sense out of having human-sized versions of the enchanted objects. Over the course of the show, Cogsworth is starting to shift further into becoming more of a clock, developing a turnkey and driving further desires for the spell to be broken. A relationship with the Wardrobe would also be added, with Cogsworth having been an admirer of her opera performances. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Cogsworth is witnessing Beast and Belle relationship together and see they are becoming closer and closer as the day goes by. Belle walks through and seems excited. Cogsworth and the servants have a bad feeling Belle is thinking of Christmas and unfortunately for them they are right. Cogsworth and the others try their best to change the subject to no avail. Lumiere and the others decide to go with it but Cogsworth does not. While Lumiere, Belle and the rest of the castle wishes to do a Christmas celebration without the Beast, Cogsworth out of fear wishes not to join the rest of the group in order to keep the Beast on his good side. In the end when Beast finally realizes Christmas is a time to spend with the ones he care about, Cogsworth joins the castle in their first Christmas celebration in years. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World On the anniversary of Lumiere's first date with Fifi, Lumiere grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Belle for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this, and believes that Lumiere and Belle are having an affair behind her back. To get back at Lumiere, Fifi attempts to seduce Cogsworth, who is apparently not interested. Cogsworth feels he is losing control over his staff, and demands their respect with harsh treatment. In the meantime, Belle convinces Beast otherwise, and he releases the bird once its wing is cured, but the bird, still too weak, begins to fall, and Beast rushes to rescue it. In the process, Cogsworth falls from the West Wing balcony and into the garden, but is unhurt, and learns that you cannot demand respect, but you can earn it by giving it. House of Mouse Cogsworth made numerous cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. In "The Stolen Cartoons" after hearing a joke, Lumiere gave Cogsworth a rough pat on the back while laughing having Cogsworth's head dumped in his soup. In "Jiminy Cricket" He, Lumiere and Potts watched Pinocchio and Jiminy departure from one another having Cogsworth wondering why but later rejoiced when things worked out in the end. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Cogsworth is first seen in Kingdom Hearts II and returns in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Cogsworth appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days alongside Lumiere. Both Lumiere and Cogsworth serve as watch guards of Beast's Castle, forcing Roxas and Xion to evade their sight. Kingdom Hearts II On the first visit to Beast's Castle, Belle tells Sora to rescue Cogsworth and company from the castle dungeon. Upon doing so, he tells Sora about the Beast's curse and how they were imprisoned by the Beast. Then he and the others show Sora a secret passageway to the West Wing and the Beast's room - Cogsworth's job is to lower the lamps for Sora and company to light them. Cogswoth also moves the knights blocking the entrances to help momvement for Sora and the others. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight the Beast to turn him back to normal, Cogsworth assists by making loud noises to wake the Beast up, with help from Sora's Keyblade. After he is himself they go off to see Belle so that the Beast may apologize to her. Instead they learn that she is being attacked by a heartless. A battle takes place in the ballroom and the heartless is soon defeated. Belle and Beast reunite putting aside their differences. Sora and company visit a second time while Cogsworth and the others welcome them to witness Beast and Belle's ballroom dance. Out of nowhere nobodies appear and a battle takes place. Oblivious to Cogsworth and the others, Organization XII member Xaldin has stolen the rose. Soon enough Sora and Beast regained the rose and peace is restored. Disney Parks Cogsworth is shown at the Disney parks in parades and shows along with many other characters in the film. Cogsworth has his own topiary in Epcot during the Flower and Garden Festival in Spring. Beauty and the Beast Live He is seen in Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage at Disney's Hollywood Studios in the Walt Disney World Resort. Like the film, Cogsworth was very upset having someone in the castle but nearly had a change in heart when realizing a the girl, Belle has the ability to break the spell. Fantasmic! Cogsworth also makes a small cameo in the floating bubble sequence in Disney's Hollywood Studios version of [[Fantasmic!|''Fantasmic!]] Parade of Dreams Cogsowrth appears as apart of the decor on the ''Beauty and the Beast themed float apart of the parade in Disneyland. Trivia *The costume that Cogsworth dons during the battle to defend the castle is an obvious reference to , a famous French general. *He is visually referenced in the Shrek 2 film, when Shrek, Donkey and Pussy try to escape the Fairily Godmother's factory, they accidentally leaks a potion, two of the Godmother's henchmen are turned into Lumière and Cogsworth. Gallery beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg|Cogsworth human self alongside Lumiere's batb_1696.jpg|Cogsworth with Lumiere beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6168.jpg|Cogsworth with Chip and Mrs. Potts batb_2029.jpg|Cogsworth in The Castle War beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.jpg|Cogsworth with Belle 405249360 66cf39d390.jpg|Cogsworth with Lumiere at one of the Disney Parks Char 29271.jpg|Cogsworth in House of Mouse Char 32786.jpg|Cogsworth in Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Disney characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Servants Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical Objects Category:Heroes Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Objects Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:English characters